Coven
's Coven]] A coven is a gathering of witches and practitioners or warlocks. A coven usually consists of members that meet regularly to practice their craft, however some families of witches form a coven within their own homes. The Charmed Ones are considered a witch coven, and are more powerful because of its genetic sisterhood and of the Power of Three. Many witch covens exist with magical and non-magical witches, but the main purpose is to get together, cast spells, and connect with nature. Notable Covens Grams's Coven In the 1960's and 1970's Grams had at least two known covens. The Halliwell Manor in the 60s was a gathering place for witches and could be considered Grams' coven. She was also known to have a small coven in the 1970's with her friend Gail and a few other low-level witches. The coven gatherings passed as a bridge club. Rowe Coven Considered an evil counterpart of the Charmed Ones, the Rowe Coven are three brothers prophesized to be the most powerful warlocks the world has ever known. Greg and Paul Rowe attempted to stir the nature of their half-brother Brendan, trying to get him to kill an innocent. However, when the Charmed Ones helped Brendan to fight his warlock half, Greg and Paul turned on each other and vanquished themselves with their own ceremonial knife. Brendan joined the priesthood in order to keep his evil side at bay. Eva's Coven In the 1670's, a small coven resided in Virginia run by a midwife named Eva. Her coven provided shelter and protection for Charlotte Warren while she was pregnant with Melinda Warren, whom Eva predicted would be a very powerful force of good. When Charlotte was kidnapped, her descendants, the Charmed Ones, were sent back in time to save her and her baby. Janna's Coven The good witch Janna led a coven that met weekly for worship. Her coven was seen in the woods sitting in a circle around a fire as Janna recited a prayer in appreciation of nature and the cycle of the year. Janna was given the task of protecting half of a Protection Amulet, which sadly led to her being killed by the Brotherhood of the Thorn. The coven had a great knowledge of traditional witchcraft, especially herbology and potion making. Triple Crescent Coven Little is known about the Triple Crescent Coven's practices. Their symbol is a cousin of the Triquetra. The demon Sykes attempted to kill all members of the coven, but failed due to the Charmed Ones' intervention. Phoenix The Phoenix are a family of assassin witches who exhibit ambiguous morality. They have a symbol of a phoenix tattooed on their wrist to symbolize their rise from Salem's ashes. Phoenix witches possess a grimoire filled with their spells. They are unusual in that they all have powers thought to be demonic, such as Energy Balls and Shimmering. Tribe A Tribe is an equivalent to a coven and witches, but its members are gypsies, who are similar to witches, except the fact they are usually of Romani descent, and are gifted in the power of Divination. External links *Coven Category:Charmed terms Category:Covens